Misinterpretations
by Vanillacocktail
Summary: Lily has something she should be telling James, but when she tells Remus beforehand James thinks that he has lost Lily to Remus. But what happens when James finds out what that something was? PURE FLUFF!


Read and Review! Please! It would mean sooo much to me!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Lily Froze.

The small object in her hand reflecting off the bathroom light. Stunned it fell onto the hard white tiled floor.

How?

She leant over slowly picking up the offending object.

Raising it to her eye level she sighed, she had not expected it to change but a girl could hope, she frowned as she placed into the rubbish bin.

She then headed out of the bathroom and into the lounge collapsing on the white suede couch James had bought her as a Christmas present. Her mind was full with thoughts, of James, of herself, of the war, how harder it would get from now on. She finally, drowned in her own thoughts dozed off to sleep.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Lily, Lil, Lil?" James hollered joyfully as he aparated into their kitchen.

He saw her red hair flowing over the side of the couch and slowly made his way over to her crouching down quietly in front of her to watch her sleep. He smiled as she frowned in her sleep, she was obviously dreaming.

He watched her for a while before standing up and heading towards the kitchen to make Lily and himself something to eat.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

He scrunched up his nose when Lily had not awoken by the time he had finished cooking and setting up the table. He placed the rose he had gotten her after work in the center of the table before he decided to wake her up before her food went cold.

"Lily." He whispered softly caressing her shoulder.

"Ah!" She jumped up in shock.

"Lily! It's just me! Are you okay?" He asked voice full with panic and worry.

"Oh, err yes of course. Hi James."

"Are you sure your alright?" He asked frowning.

"Yes of course! Err how was work?"

He shrugged off her weird attitude off and happily answered.

"Oh yes great! Although Padfoot got his hand in a Muggle Tasted Samwitch Machine?"

Lily laughed nervously attempting to push her thoughts to the back of her mind. "Toasted Sandwich Machine Hun." She corrected him smiling.

"Ah yes, that's it!" He smiled before slowly wrapping his arms around her waist.

Lily looked down nervously tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Lily? Are you tired?" James asked worry etched across his features.

"Not really." She smiled up at him.

"Something is wrong and I am going to get us a drink and we are going to talk okay Lils?"

"No thanks, I don't feel like a drink tonight." Lily added thinking of the small creature growing inside her.

"Erm, okay Lils." He cautiously poured himself a small whiskey before sitting down pulling a still frigid Lily onto his lap.

She shuffled herself around and laid her head on his lap as he started to play with her hair.

James leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips but drew back when she didn't kiss him back at first.

He frowned. "Okay Lily, spill." He finally stated seriously. He put his hand on the side of her face and turned her to face him.

"Nothing is wrong James! I am going to bed," She stated scrambling off James and kissing him on the cheek.

James watched her wander up the stairs.

"But I made dinner." He stated more to himself to anyone else, as it was unheard.

James ran a hand through his unruly hair. They had only been married for less than 16 months and they were already having problems.

He lay down on the couch before falling asleep. The food lay untouched on the table.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

When he woke up he couldn't find Lily anywhere. He was going to evaporate to her friend Kita's when he saw a note on the kitchen bench.

_Dear James, _

_I have gone to visit Remus and then a few friends_

_See you when I get home._

_Love Lily, _

James held his hands in his hair, she knew he had the day off, He frowned as he avaporated to work to help Sirius for the day.

At noon Sirius had left for a date with some woman and James was sitting in his office staring at the photo of Lily and himself. He tapped his fingers together before standing up and avaporating to Remus's house.

He reached Remus's kitchen and was surprised by seeing Lily still there. He slowly hid around the corner in the washroom.

"I think you should really just tell him, obviously you cannot hide this forever Lily, it will become more obvious and he will notice." He heard Remus say.

"I can't! He can't handle this! We have barely been married for a year!"

"Perhaps he will be okay with it. If you do not tell him I shall have too." Remus added.

"Tell me what?" James murmured to himself.

He froze as he saw Lily hug Remus.

Stunned he worked up the strength to avaporate away.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Does she like Remus?" Thought James panicking.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

When Lily came in James started questioning her.

"So when did you see Remus?" He questioned her.

"Oh for a little while in the morning, and I'm sorry but I'm really tired." She yawned as she headed up the stairs.

James heart sunk as he went to the kitchen to prepare a dinner for one.

After he had eaten he went upstairs having a quick shower and walking into his and Lily's room. Lily was at the desk in her Pajamas tying a letter to her owl.

"Who's that too?" James asked casually.

"Oh, just Remus." She replied quickly before hurrying it out the window.

"Ah, okay." James replied his heart beating fast.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The very next day James chose to confront Remus.

He avaporated straight into Remus's house giving the sandy haired man quite a scare.

"Whoa, Prongs!"

"Moony." James addressed him.

"As to why do I get graced by your presence?" Remus asked conjuring up a drink for James and himself.

"Well, I was… wondering if you knew what has been wrong with Lily recently?" James asked cautiously.

"Yes, I do Prongs but I cannot be the one to tell you. It is a matter that concerns me in no way but does concern you." Remus replied.

James mood lightened at Remus clearly stating that Lily's strange attitude had nothing to do with himself. But then once again frowned when he thought of the possibility of it being another man.

"Okay well thanks Moony." James sighed evaporating out of the house and back to his own.

He silently crept upstairs to his room.

He heard Lily talking to he pressed his ear to the door.

"What am I going to do!" He heard Lily mutter.

"Well best start off somewhere, perhaps Joshua, Nicholas or even Adam… No. None of them." She continued. "Oh what am I going to do?" She lay back on their bed.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

James was flat out worried. How many guys did she have available? He turned around and barged into their room without knocking.

He froze when he saw the book in her hands.

1000 Baby Names

Lily however looked like a trapped animal as she stared eyes wide open at James. James however was frozen to the ground. Millions of thoughts trying to gain his attention but none succeeding, he was drawing a blank.

He finally got after his shock and ran to Lily picking her up and spinning her in the air before setting her down and holding her tightly as if it could all disappear at any moment.

"OhmygodLilyournotcheatingonmewithJosh,Nick,orAdam!" He rambled.

Luckily she could not understand a word he was saying.

He paused. "It is mine right." He asked her worry etched across his brow.

Lily however heard this, unsure whether to slap him or kiss him she settled with hitting him on the arm and kissing him roughly on the lips.

"Of course."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

I write you review!


End file.
